Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic layer may include a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and the cathode. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the exitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted. An organic light-emitting device including such organic light-emitting diodes may further include a driving transistor or a switching transistor.
The organic light-emitting diode may be deteriorated by oxygen and/or moisture. Thus, to implement a high-quality organic light-emitting device, an effective sealing structure for the organic light-emitting diode is required.